


Ещё четыре письма

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Drugs, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Четыре письма в папке Джона с надписью «Шерлок», которые, будем надеяться, он удалит перед тем, как тот их прочитает.





	Ещё четыре письма

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four more letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365957) by [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan). 



> Эта история - вбоквел к «Я не могу потерять тебя снова» ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/359371 ) от автора Laurtew. Мой перевод «Я не могу потерять тебя снова» вы можете прочитать здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127718

_17 августа 2012_

_Шерлок, сегодня я кое-что нашёл в твоих вещах. По-видимому, в качестве ищейки я лучше, чем Андерсон, но не волнуйся, твой порядок в ящике с носками не нарушен. На данный момент. Я не нашёл рядом со склянкой ни одного шприца, и не знаю, что с этим делать. Ты это пил? Добавлял в чай? Ты воровал новые шприцы каждый раз, когда навещал меня на работе? Ты именно поэтому ко мне заглядывал?_

_Надпись на этикетке сделана твоим почерком, ты сам это разбавлял? Конечно, сам, кому ещё ты мог доверить свои химические вещества? Ты смешивал наркотики за нашим кухонным столом?_

_На этикетке написано «7% решение»._

_«Решение» − какое забавное слово. Я никогда не думал об этом так. Решение. Твоё решение скуки._

_3 сентября 2012_

_Шерлок, я начал задаваться вопросом, а был ли для тебя смысл именно в таком решении. Я понимаю лучше, чем кто-либо, твою потребность убежать от собственных мыслей. Но для тебя это решение всегда было временным. Мне же нужно, чтобы настоящее решение было постоянным._

_17 сентября 2012_

_Шерлок, я знаю, что это глупо − на грани сумасшествия − но я чувствую, что ты хотел, чтобы я нашёл наркотики. Ты хотел, чтобы я нашёл способ справиться со всем этим. Забудь про всё это. Будь свободен от всего этого._

_Твоё решение кажется таким простым, если ты получаешь то, что я имею в виду. Никакой холодной воды, никакой крови. Возможно, не самый лёгкий или не самый гуманный путь, но это − твой путь. Твой путь. Твоё решение._

_Ты._

_Я, видимо, совсем сошёл с ума, но я скучаю по тебе. Я скучаю по тебе так, что я не думаю, что ты это поймёшь! Я скучаю по тебе так, что хочу почувствовать твой раствор, твой чёртов раствор кокаина, в своих венах. Просто чтобы вернуть хотя бы малую часть тебя._

_А затем, возможно, никогда не проснуться в мире, где тебя нет._

_24 сентября 2012_

_Шерлок, сегодня я взял на работе шприц._

_Склянка стоит рядом с ноутбуком, и я продолжаю смотреть на этикетку. На твою надпись. Именно это − твоя записка, а не телефонный звонок. Рукописная записка, которая подарит мне покой. Как предполагается, именно это должна сделать записка._

_Ты знаешь, твой звонок иногда ночью отзывается эхом в моей голове. Я слышу, как ты мне лжёшь, говоря, что это была просто волшебная уловка, что ты был фальшивкой. Слышу, что ты говоришь мне, что никто не может быть таким умным. Слышу, что ты просишь меня смотреть на тебя..._

_Я смотрел на тебя, Шерлок. Я всё ещё вижу, как ты падаешь. Каждый раз, когда я закрываю глаза, я вижу, что ты падаешь._

_Мне бы хотелось сделать это здесь, в нашей квартире. В твоей постели. Как будто ты со мной, когда я это сделаю, как я был с тобой, когда ты упал. Я должен согласиться с тем, что твоё решение решит все мои проблемы._

_Я хотел бы сказать, что мне страшно, но я не боюсь._

_Скоро увидимся, Шерлок._


End file.
